


say my name

by gaybabyjailwarden



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: D/s elements, M/M, bjs, ed is demanding, jon is a small flustered bird, this is so......... im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybabyjailwarden/pseuds/gaybabyjailwarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ed and jon blowing off steam. or, ed is smug and jon is flustered</p>
            </blockquote>





	say my name

     “You know, I’ve wanted to do this for a while.”  
     “You probably have, you sl-ahhHH” Jon moaned as Ed bit his earlobe, pulling it down with him as he moved from his neck to his collarbone, peppering kisses and nipping at his skin.  
     “You were saying?” He grinned up at him from his sternum, dragging his lips along his chest to bring one of Jon’s nipples into his mouth.  
     “Honestly-” Jon breathed in sharply as Ed bit his pec, leaving a faint pink mark in his wake. “I hate you so much.”  
     “Right,” Eddie moved, straddling Jon’s thighs so he could press roughly on Jon’s erection through his pajama pants. Jon moaned loudly, arching his back and panting, glaring up at Ed in the dim light. “You really sound like you’re being tortured.”  
     “Fuck you.” Ed grinned again, that stupid smirk that made Jon want to punch his teeth out because it made his stomach flip, and crawled further down so he could begin tugging Jon’s pants off his thin hips. Jon pulled his arm over his face, feeling the blush spread over his cheeks and down his neck. Ed tossed his pants to the side, taking off his own shirt before crouching between Jon’s legs to begin sucking hickeys onto his inner thighs. He bit down on the junction of his leg and crotch, breath ghosting over Jon’s length. Jon moaned, covering his face with both hands.  
     “Hey,” Eddie sat up, propping his elbows on either side of Jon’s hips. “Look at me.”  
He yielded, sitting up slightly so he could make eye contact. Ed’s eyes looked completely black in the morning light, like a shark ready to attack. Jon could feel his blush spreading as he took in the sight. “What?”  
     “I want you to look at me.” Jon huffed quietly in response, nodding and pushing his hair out of his face. Ed broke the gaze first, moving to press wet, open-mouth kisses to the other side of Jon’s hips. He brought one hand to begin stroking Jon’s dick, looking back up to Jon through thick lashes before taking him in his mouth, moaning around his dick and hollowing his cheeks. Jon bucked into his mouth, covering his own with one of his hands and groaning lowly into it. Furrowing his brows and ignoring Jon’s protests, ed sat up, leaning over Jon and taking him in his hand.  
    “Say my name.”  
     “W-Why?” Ed tightened his grip on Jonathan, roughly stroking his shaft and leaning down to grind against his leg.  
     “Because,” he leaned into Jon’s ear, breath hot against the shell. “I want you to remember who did this to you.” He licked his ear, moving to nip at the sensitive skin behind it. “I want your neighbors to hear you screaming my name.” His pace quickened, prompting a strangled cry from Jon. “I want for you to admit to yourself that you want this. Beg for it.” Ed’s eyes were impossibly dark, almost threatening, and Jon felt like Ed was staring into him, through him. Jon was close, and was sure he would be cursing himself for being so turned on by this is he wasn’t so turned on.  
     “Pl-Please” his voice was hoarse from moaning. “Please, Edward, let me come. Make-” He swallowed roughly, Ed picking up his pace again and moving down to take Jon back into his mouth. “Make me scream your name. Please.” Ed moaned around his cock, taking it in its entirety. He was slow, savoring every groan and pant that came from Jon’s mouth. He was easily the most vocal partner Ed had had, responding to every stroke and touch. And he was close, Ed could tell: he was shaking, and his moans had turned into breathless pleas. Ed moved his hand to grab Jon’s ass and he came in his mouth, crying out and reaching down to grasp Ed’s hair, pulling him up into a rough kiss. Ed relented, swallowing what he could of Jon before opening his mouth and letting Jon’s tongue in. Jon broke away to breathe, and Ed sat back, straddling Jon’s hips and absently running his hand along his chest, over the bruises that were beginning to form along his collarbones and neck.  
     “Thank you,” Jon’s voice was hoarse as he propped himself up on his elbows. “thank you for that.”  
Ed smiled, a genuine one that still made Jon’s stomach flip but didn’t make him want to punch him, leaning forward to press a slower, sweeter kiss to Jon’s lips.  
     “I love you too, spooky.” He braced himself as Jon pushed him off the bed, getting up to shower.

**Author's Note:**

> this is only my second fic since i started writing again so im sorry if its terrible lmao..... you can read more about ed and jon on my tumblr, annoyinggeniusednigma ! thanks for reading, feel free to add constructive criticism!!


End file.
